Triplets Forever
by xXYumiXx
Summary: Akaru is the little sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Being selected to go to different school didn't do them well.. Now Akaru is coming back to Ouran... How will they react when they know Akaru is bisexual? Currently no paring!
1. Host Club?

**Triplets forever! 01**

It was spring. And the school my brothers were planning to go to had it's visiting day today. I wouldn't be going with them for I had already been accepted into Lobelia. Hikaru and Kaoru often teased me about it. But what else could I expect from my Triplets.. The limo stopped in front of the school making Kaoru and Hikaru climb out of it. Both of their hands reached inside of the limo and I gently placed my hands in theirs. The swiftly helped me out of the limo and smiled once they saw my face. I grinned and intertwined my fingers with theirs as we entered Ouran high School. Little did we know that every student would be here today.. Including the boy that had begged all three of us to join his Host Club. In the end Hikaru and Kaoru had lost but I had won from Tamaki. He would never get me to join. Never. Girls squeeled and stared after us as we walked through the school building. It seemed as if they adored the fact that we were so alike. After all my hair was just as short as theirs at this moment in time. We kept walking until we reached the door of the Third Music room. Kaoru and Hikaru each stuck out a hand and pushed both doors open. What we saw in there amazed us. Tamaki and three others were smiling and pleasing young girls. I frowned making my brothers squeeze my hands.

"Ah!!! The Hitachiin Triplets!" Tamaki yelled out as soon as he saw us. He stood in front of us while we smirked. We all took out a cap and switched places for a couple of times.

"Ne, Tamaki-san! Let's play the Wich one is Hikaru-game!" I exclaimed. Of course this made all of the girls look at us while my brothers glanced at me and hid a smirk.

"You're Hikaru and you're Akaru!" Tamaki exclaimed. I giggled as he pointed at Kaoru with Hikaru and at Hikaru when he said my name. I pulled off my head and giggled.

"Wrong!!" I exclaimed. Tamaki pouted as my brothers took of their caps. "I'm Akaru, that's Kaoru and that's Hikaru" I said pointing at the right person. Kaoru swiftly stood besides me once more and both leaned their arms on my shoulders.

"Don't we make a cute couple, Tamaki-san?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked while they kissed my cheeks. This of course made me blush. And that made Tamaki squeal. I allowed a soft giggle to leave my lips and tilted hikaru's face to mine.

"Demo, Nii-sama.. I'd rather spend these precious moments alone with you" I whispered with a soft blush on my cheeks. Immediately my face was turned away from Hikaru's to look at Kaoru.

"And what about me?" he softly asked. I blushed and smiled shyly at both of them.

"These moments are ours alone." I whispered. Smiling I slowly pecked Hikaru and Kaoru's lips. This made both of my brothers blush while I giggled innocently. All the girls began to squeal at the little scene we had caused.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You can start hosting from today so you will know what it'll be like." Tamaki said. My brothers gave a nod.

"Isn't Akaru-kun joining?" girls began to whisper. I pouted and took a deep breath.

"Gomen Nii-san" I whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru. "But I have to go. If I don't leave Benibara-sama will be mad at me for not being on time" I explained. They nodded and hugged me.

"Good Luck Akaru!" they yelled as I ran out of the room.

"Good luck, imoko-chan" Hikaru whispered as he and Kaoru stayed standing at the window. They watched as Akaru ran over the School's lawn towards the waiting limo.

Little did they know that they would almost never see their sister again. Little did they know that she would change that much. Little did they know that she would fall in love…


	2. AAAkaru?

**Triplets forever 02**

It had been half a year since the host club had seen her again. Hikaru and Kaoru only saw their sister at Breakfast and in the evening before they went to sleep. Sometimes she would have even left before the two had waken up. It pained them not to see their sister that often. The reason for her absence from their lifes. The clubs they went to. The brothers spend all their time with the Host Club while Akaru was always with The Zuka Zuka club. Of course the two didn't know of her activity's with that club. In the evening she would always stay at school to practice her voice for the next musical they would have. And during the morning she had to be at school early to entertain the other young lady's of the school. Because of this the brothers began to hate Lobelia. They hated it because it had taken their sister away from them. Even Tamaki had seemingly forgotten that Akaru excisted. In school the brother's weren't known as Triplets but simply as the Twins by everyone since they were only with two. They missed their sister. Little did they know that they would see her again.

I sighted and raced down the halls of Ouran High school. How could Benio-san forget me like that? Sighting to myself I knew where they would be at. I bit my lip. How would the host club react to seeing me again? How would my brothers react? I swiftly opened the double doors of the Third music room immediately stopping the conversation the Zuka club and the Host club were holding.

"Benibara-sama! How could you forget me like that?" I asked sadly. Hinako immediately came over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm sure Benibara-sama is sorry." She told me. As soon as the words left her lips Chizuru also hugged me.

"After all who wouldn't be sorry for leaving such a beautiful girl like you?" she asked. I looked up at them with a small smile.

"Arigato Hinako-chan, Chizuru-chan" I whispered. They softly released me as Benio bended down in front of me on one knee. She softly took my hand in hers and placed her other hand on her chest in a dramatic pose.

"Forgive me, Lady of the Buttercup. I truly am sorry for leaving you behind. I do not understand how I could leave such an entrancing beauty like you behind" she said. I smiled at her with a soft blush on my cheeks.

"Benio-san" I whispered. She softly leaned towards my hand and kissed the top of it. This was a scene we normally did for our customers.

"Please forgive me, Akaru-chan" She said putting an emphasis on my name.

"Akaru?!?" my brothers exclaimed shocked ruining the end of our scene. Benio sighted and stood up. I looked up with a smile at my brothers.

"Nii-san!!" I yelled. I immediately ran into the waiting arms of my brothers. They hugged me with such a longing. I sniffed as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"We're finally together" Hikaru whispered.

"No more waiting on the others" Kaoru added. I looked up at them with a smile.

"I missed you guy's" I ended our scene. Hikaru softly leaned down and kissed my left cheek as Kaoru kissed my right one.

"Akaru-san?" Tamaki asked. I pulled away from my brothers and grinned at Tamaki.

"Yo Tamaki-baka" I greeted him.

"Wow, you have grown!" he exclaimed running his eyes over my body. A blush was evident on his cheeks as he inspected the changes I had gone through. Suddenly Benio hugged me.

"Do not look at our fair maiden as if she is a prize!" she exclaimed. I blushed and pulled away from Benio.

"Benio-san.. It's alright… I've known him for a long time now" I told her. She scoffed and went back to Chizuru and Hinako who were talking to each other.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask. I softly turned my attention to a girl that was standing next to Kyouya. She was dressed as a guy. Kyouya softly opened up his laptop and pulled up a file about me.

"Hitachiin Akaru. Youngest sibling of the Hitachiin Triplets. Sister of Hikaru and Kaoru. Goes to Lobelia. Council member of the Zuka Club and star in most of the musicals. They call her Lady of the Buttercup. She received that name for her carelessness and radiant charm. Has a big fan group at Lobelia." Kyouya told the girl. I softly leaned on Kyouya's shoulders and glanced at the screen from over his head. This made my boobs press into the back of his head and a soft blush erupted on his cheeks.

"Ne Kyouya-kun… you don't have that much about me" I muttered. I giggled as I looked at my picture. It was one from when I still looked like a boy. From when I still looked exactly the same as Hikaru and Kaoru. I cocked my head to the side and stood back straight.

"Oh! I haven't seen you when I came here the first time." I told the girl. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi" she said. I smiled and took the top of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi-chan. I'm Hitachiin Akaru" I said as my lips brushed the top of her hand. A small blush was evident on her cheeks from my actions. I smirked to myself at her reaction. Smiling to myself I allowed my body to fall down onto one of the couches.

"Akaru-chan! We're leaving!" Benio suddenly said. I looked up at her and frowned.

"Already?" I softly asked. Benio nodded making me sight. I slowly sat up when my cellphone suddenly ran. "Moshi moshi?" I greeted answering it.

"Aka-chan! Where are you? I'm getting worried" a soft voice answered me. I jumped up with a smile on my lips. A small blush was on my cheeks as I thought about the girl on the other side of the line.

"Gomen Saku-chan" I whispered into the phone. Benio smiled to herself as Chizuru giggled behind her hand. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm sorry for making you wait on me. Please forgive me, Saku-chan?" I begged into the object in my hands.

"It's alright Aka-chan! I just miss you" I smiled and blushed even more.

"I miss you too, Saku-chan.. I'll be there. I promise. Ja ne" I whispered. I smiled as I listened to her goodbye before I turned back to both of the clubs.

"Who is this Saku-chan?" Tamaki asked. Benio smirked.

"Sakura Hashima. She used to be a customer of Akaru but now they're even more" Benio said. A vibrant blush immediately lit up my cheeks.

"Oi Benio-san! Do not say it like that! We're just friends really!" I exclaimed objecting to her words.

"Sakura Hashima. Second year student at Lobelia. Her family owns a large marketing fact of clothing stores. Member of Akaru's fan group. One of Akaru's closest friends. She helps Akaru train her voice" Kyouya said. He really didn't have that much about us Lobelia girls did he? I sweatdropped before smiling widely.

"Anyway I'm off! Can't keep Sakura-chan waiting!" I exclaimed. I softly began running out of the door.

"Hey Akaru-chan! Wait for us!" Benio yelled as they ran after me.

"I'm of to see the Witch… The wonderful Witch of Oz" I sang as I skipped through the halls


End file.
